Seducida por el enemigo
by Adelis Malfoy
Summary: Hermione Granger la Perfecta Prefecta. Draco Malfoy, Principe de Slytherin adorador de los sangre limpia. Como pueden cambiar los pensamientos de alguien con un solo roce, y mas aun cuando ese roce vine de tu peor enemigo.Entren y descubranlo por si mismo
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos!!! Esta historia o one shot que estoy por presentarles fue una idea que tuve desde que leí una historia y me dejó algo trastornada y con una idea fija, hacer un song fic con la canción seducción de Thalía y aquí está. Espero lo disfruten y me dejen sus reviews para saber que opinan. Es un Hermione/Draco para todos ustedes. Y les advierto en ocasiones tiene escenas algo subidas de tono aunque no tantisimo. Ahora si besos y disfrutenla. 

Seducida por el enemigo

Caminaba por un pasillo algo desolado en una calurosa noche. "Que suerte la mía" pensaba ella mientras daba cortos pasos con desgano. Llevaba su cabello suelto, su falda del colegio como siempre a la rodilla no mas arriba de ese punto, una camisa de botones blanca, con los botones amarrados hasta arriba.Encima de su estricto uniforme llevaba su túnica en la cual se podía apreciar el león característico de su casa y en el otro lado su insignia de prefecta. Mientras caminaba algo llamó su atención.

Oigan ustedes dos. ¿Que hacen fuera de su salas comunes a esta hora?- preguntó a una pareja que se encontraba dándose apasionados besos en el pasillo del colegío. Era una chica Ravenclaw y un chico Hufflepuff. Al escuchar la voz de la chica se separaron rápidamente.

Lo sentimos.- dijo la chica mientras bajaba la cabeza algo avergonzada.

No me obliguen a reportarlos. Ahora a sus salas comunes.- les oredenó ella, y ambos asintieron y se alejaron de el lugar lo mas rápido que pudieron. Dio un bufido y se dispuso a caminar. Debía encontrarse con sus compañeros de ronda.Pero una voz la hizo sobresaltarse.

Vaya Granger, a la verdad que eres una estirada. Como eres una seca, fría e insipida, no te gusta que los demás se demuestren su cariño.- dijo el chico que se acercaba, con paso elegante y las manos en los bolsillos de el pantalón.

Mira Malfoy, tu mas bien que nadie sabe que esos tipos de espectáculos no están permitidos en el colegio y menos a esta hora.- dijo muy molesta la castaña.

Esta bien sangre sucia, pero vámonos ya a hacer la ronda que tengo cosas mas importantes que hacer que perder el tiempo hablando contigo.- le dijo el rubio que arrastraba las palabras lo mas venenosamente que podía.

Mira hurón de Mierda. Vete tu por aquel lado y yo me voy por el otro así no tengo que ver tu patética cara en lo que me queda de noche.Parkinson está arriba así que si quieres hacerle compañía con gusto puedes hacerlo y yo hago la ronda con Ron que para su desgracia le tocó con ella. Así que adios.- le dijo ella y caminó en el lado contrario de donde estaba el chico que a ese momento la miraba furioso.

La chica esperaba que él, después de la salta de insultos que ella acababa de darle le dijera algo pero no escuchó nada, el momento fue reinado por el silencio.Ella volteo para darle una ultima mirada despectiva al Slytherin pero cual fue su sorpresa al no verlo ya allí. Siguió caminado molesta. Odiaba que él la menospreciara por su sangre y menos cuando ella era superior por su genio. No podía negar que el chico era guapo, extremadamente guapo para su gusto. Se veía demasiado bien con su pantalón de mezclilla y camisa polo de color negra,su túnica abierta, su cabello alborotado y cayéndole por su frente, Sus perfectos y fríos ojos grises. Por Merlín estaba realmente bien. Esto la hizo reprenderse mentalmente por pensar así de Malfoy.Pero ya hace algunos meses que lo venía viendo como mas que un simple hurón, y esto la enojaba. A ella no podía atraerle es idiota, se dijo molesta. De pronto el calor comenzó a invadir a la castaña, como estaba sola decidió abrir su túnica. Si el podia hacer la ronda con otra ropa que no fuera el uniforme de el colegió, no tenía nada de malo que ella se abrira su calurosa tunica un rato. En ese momento un ruido llamó su atención. Escuchó algo caer. El ruido era proveniente de una de las aulas. La chica sacó su varita y con paso algo inseguro entró al lugar de donde provenía el ruido.

¿Hay...Hay alguien aquí?- preguntó,su voz sonó algo asustada. Pero no recibió respuesta. El aula estaba muy oscura, no podía ver casi nada, lo único que iluminaba era un leve rayo de luz de luna que entraba por una sucia ventana. La castaña se puso nerviosa y avanzó un poco mas varita aun en mano. Volvió a preguntar si había alguien pero nadie contestó. Decidió regresar a su ronda, no le gustaba la soledad de ese lugar. Pero repentinamente la puerta se cerró de golpe, esto exaltó a Hermione quien se acercó mas rapido a ella para abrirla y salir de allí. Pero cuando ya casi llegaba a esta una mano la tomo por el brazo obligándola a voltear. Al momento el portador de la mano pegó a la castaña a la puerta. Ella se dispuso a utilizar su varita, pero él fue mas rápido que ella agarrando la mano en la cual ella tenía su varita y poniéndola sobre su cabeza. Ella se sintió enloquecer por un momento, pero una voz la saco de su momentánea locura haciéndola enojar.

Vaya Granger, tienes ganas ahora de insultarme.- le dijo mientras acercaba su boca a la oreja de la chica.

¡¡Malfoy suéltame!!.- dijo ella intentando zafarse de los brazos de el chico que le tenía un brazo sobre su cabeza y el otro muy bien apretado.

Por que habría de hacer yo eso.- le dijo mientras pegaba mas su cuerpo contra el de la chica.

Pues por que no quiero esto.- le dijo ella en un tono no muy convincente,ya que a ese momento se sentía embrigada por el perfume de el chico, mezclado con su aroma natural, esto enloqueció a la grrifindoriana.

No puedo resistir la tentación  
De tu piel cuando me tocas  
Mil cosas me provocas  
Yo me alejo  
Para sentir alivio  
Y volver al aire tibio  
Calmar esta revolución

¿Estas segura que eso es lo que quieres, Granger?.- le preguntó mientras movía su mano soltando las de la chica y llevando una de ellas a la pierna de ella, donde ascendió con descaró alsando un poco su falda a la altura de el muslo haciendola estremecer.

Claro que si, ahora.- le dijo sonando aun menos convencida. Aprovechó que el chico le soltó las manos y se escabulló por debajo de el brazo de él alejándolo de ella. Estaba muy exaltada y no precisamente por molestia, necesitaba tomar aire calmar sus revoluciones, sus deseos corporales que habían subido a mil.

Por que será que te esmeras en parecer siempre perfecta Granger.- le dijo el voltiendose hacia donde se había alejado la chica.

Eso no es cierto, Malfoy.- le dijo la castaña mientras retrocedía unos pasos topándose con una mesa de el aula a la vez que el chico se acercaba a ella. Quedó nuevamente acorralada.

Si lo es Granger, te esmeras en parecer perfecta,en ser intocable, en ser un ejemplo a seguir por todos, en aparentar una frialdad y un mente cien por ciento calculadora. ¿Pero sabes que yo veo?.- le dijo mientras se pegaba nuevamente a ella sin dejar un espacio vital y con su mano tocaba la barbilla de ella.

¿Qué?- preguntó perdiendose en sus hermosos ojos grises sabiendo que en parte él tenía razón, pero quien se lo decía su peor enemigo,¿patetico no? Cuanto podía llegar a conocerla.

Que en realidad no eres nada de lo que quieres aparentar, ahora mirando tus ojos veo la pasión, tus deseos.Eres humana e imperfecta entiendelo de una vez.-le dijo y sin decir mas acercó sus labios a los de ella fundiéndola en un apasionado beso el cual ella increíblemente correspondió con la misma pasión e intensidad. Se preguntó mentalmente Por que no corría, por que no lo hechizaba con su varita y salía de allí, por que le permitía besarla, estaba echa un mar de confusiones.

Malfoy no.- dijo casi en un susurro la chica mientras alejaba sus labios de los de él. No quería que él viera su debilidad, precisamente él.

Vez si no fuera cierto lo que digo ya hubieras salido de aquí, ya me hubieras hechizado, yo no te estoy deteniendo y aun así sigues aquí.- le dijo mientras comenzaba a trazar un camino de besos que comenzó desde su barbilla y continuo bajando por su cuello. La estaba torturando pero de que manera.

**Ya no puedo volver atrás  
Soy parte de este juego  
Que se juega con fuego amor  
Todo quema en mi corazón  
Que se agita a mil por hora  
Y yo perdiendo el control**

Pero que demonios estoy haciendo, se preguntó al verse sentada sobre la mesa sin su túnica y Draco Malfoy besándola apasionada y deliciosamente. Pero ese era el punto mas crucial era Draco Malfoy su supuesto archienemigo al igual que el de sus mejores amigos. Por que no detenía todo aquello. Su mente decía detente y su cuerpo pedía mas , su corazón pedía mas, pedía ser libre y rebelde por una vez en su vida, romper reglas. Su corazón estaba que parecía un caballo galopando a gran velocidad, era la primera vez que tenía un encuentro de esta índole con un chico. Estaba perdiendo el control de esa situación, odiaba eso, odiaba las cosas que no podía controlar, las cosas que no tenía en sus manos. No estaba dispuesta ser otra mas en la lista de el Casanova mas grande de Hogwarts, pero su fuerza de voluntad le estaba fallando. Sentía que no se podría retractar que se odiaría de por vida si lo hacía.

Seducción  
Peligrosa poción   
Que me envenena el cuerpo  
Me pone al descubierto amor  
Sin defensas  
Estoy tan propensa

**Al pecado de tu boca**

**¿**Malfoy, por que haces esto?- le preguntó intentando recobrar la compostura ella. Mientras ponía su mano sobre el pecho de el chico alejandolo de ella nuevamente.

¿Y por que tu lo permites?- le preguntó él con una sonrisa en sus labios, al ver que la respiración de la chica estaba totalmente agitada.

No lo se- le contestó ella y a ese momento se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar en dirreción a la entrada. Tenía que cortar todo aquello. Pero la voz de él la hizo detener.

Eres una cobarde, una fría, una amargada Granger. Siempre tienes que buscarle un por que a todo. Todo lo que te rodea tiene que tener razones. No te dejas llevar por tu corazón aveces eres tan calculadora que pareces mas una Slytherin que una Gryffindor.- le dijo el chico recostado de la mesa.

¡Eso no es cierto!.- le gritó molesta ella. Odiaba que la comparan con los Slytherins. Ella sabía muy bien que era una leona en cuerpo y alma.

¡Ah si!- le dijo socaronamente el chico, mientras volvia a ponerse en pie.

Si Malfoy, ademas tener fuerza de voluntad no es ser fría.- le contestó ella sin entender el por que de que siguiera ahí. Era como una magía en el aire que no le permitia alejarse de el peligro ya que con el chico allí, sus sentidos corrian un gran peligro. Se sentía totalmente descubierta, sin ningun tipo de defensa.

Demuestralo.- le dijo el mientras se acercaba a ella que se encontraba parada en el medio de el aula. – Cierra tus ojos.- le dijo él.

¿Qué?- preguntó la castaña escandalizada.

Demuestrame tu fuerza de voluntad. Cierra tus ojos.- volvio a repertir él.

**Taquicardia y aceleración   
Ya son una constante  
Son síntomas que he dado amor   
Pienso en nada  
Para volver a cero  
Y te veo de igual modo   
No para este deseo amor**

En contra de todo pronostico, o cosa imaginable la castaña cerró sus ojos. Sintió como el chico la tomó en brazos, ella aun con los ojos cerrados se aferró muy nerviosa al cuello de él. Sintío que él la colocaba en una superficie plana. Por un momento no escuchó nada y pensó que se había alejado, pero ese pensamiento se esfumó cuando sintio los labios de el chico posarse en su oreja desde esta comenzó a trazar un camino de besos hasta el cuello donde se detuvo, ella se estremeció con este contacto.Él posó sus labios en los de ella y comenzó a jugetear con su labio inferior la castaña no se movia, no hacía nada. Pero no pudo aguntar mas y correspondió el beso. Posó su mano en la nuca de el rubio acercandolo aun mas a ella.

Con que fuerza de voluntad ¿eh?- le dijo para luego volver a besarla. Ella se enojó con ella misma, era una estupida, pero ya no le importaba si se estaba dando el momento lo disfrutaría aunque despues tuvieran que seguir aparentando ser enemigos y reprochandoselo de por vida. Él con su mano comenzó a desabotonar la camisa de la chica. Ella se tensó en ese momento, su corazón se acceleró a mil por hora. Quería pensar algo para que todo aquel deseo que sentía, que la quemaba desapareciera, Pero no, el pensamiento no llegaba. – Tranquila- le dijo el rubio en un susurro al sentirla tan tensa. Él solo desabrocho los primeros cuatro botones de la blusa de ella, luego con un leve tirón se la sacó de la falda donde estaba muy bien pillada. Ella aguantó la respiración ahora si que todo estaba saliendo de su control.

Ya no puedo volver atrás  
Soy parte de este juego  
Que se juega con fuego amor  
Todo quema en mi corazón  
Que se agita a mil por hora  
Y yo perdiendo el control

Seducción  
Peligrosa poción  
Que me envenena el cuerpo  
Me pone al descubierto amor  
Sin defensas  
Estoy tan propensa  
Al pecado de tu boca  
Que todo esto provoca en mi

La castaña seguía inevitablemente con su lucha interna. No quería permitir que el rubio tuviera armas para manipularla en un futuro y si permitía que pasara lo que estaba a punto de pasar, seguramente le saldría caro. Sabía que jugaba con fuego y el que juega con este tarde o temprano se quema.No sabía por que él lo hacía exactamente ella tenía sus razones esa era como su protesta contra el mundo, como su protesta contra su supuesta e intocable perfección. Pero él ¿por que lo hacía él?, decidió no preguntar ya estaba muy metida en todo aquello como para retractarse no podía, no quería. Simplemente dejaba que él la guiara por el camino que él quería. Su juego era perfecto, sabía lo que hacía y que tipo de sensaciones provocaba, sabía que haciendo todo lo que hacía ella no podría volver atrás. Era demaciado bueno todo aquello para abandonarlo así nada mas. Sus besos, su tacto era simplemente perfecto, inimaginable. Como podía un ser tan frío y calculador hacerla sentir todo lo que ella estaba sintiendo en ese momento ese fuego interno y embriagador. Él con suma lentitud terminó de abrir todos los botones de la blusa de la chica, dejando al descubierto su perfecto vientre y su blanco sostén de encajes. Él dio una leve sonrisa, que hizo sonrojar a la chica y llevó su brazo derecho sobre sus senos.

Lo que haz hecho  
Es violar mis derechos  
Haz tomado mi cuerpo y ya no tengo control  
Dictadura de mis movimientos  
Sublimes a tu antojo  
Que sufro pero gozo   
Ooh Ooohh Oooohhhh Ooooh Oooooaah

Me pone al descubierto amor  
Ah… Ah ah ah aaaaah 

El rubio la miró un momento con una sonrisa seductora que la hizo estremecer.

No te iras a arrepentir ahora ¿verdad Granger?- le dijo mientras posaba su mano en el muslo de la chica y comenzó a ascender bajo su falda hasta tocar sus caderas y pelvis. Ella se tensó aun mas y reprimió un pequeño gemido que quería salir de su boca, mordiendo su labio inferior. Luego el la besó apasionadamente, mientras con su mano retiró la que la chica tenía sobre sus senos y comenzó a acariciarla desde el abdomen ascendiendo hasta su busto. Ella se ponía cada vez mas nerviosa pero a la misma vez un gran placer se estaba apoderando de su cuerpo. Él estaba haciendo lo que le daba la gana con ella y lo mas increíble incluso para ella misma era que se estaba dejando. Estaba en una encrucijada en la cual parecía que ganaría el enemigo. Él la tenía donde la quería se quería convencer de que todo aquello era una tortura pero lo disfrutaba demasiado. De pronto se vio ella misma desabrochado la camisa de el Slytherin, al ver sus perfectos pectorales al descubierto sus deseos aumentaron aun mas , si esto era posible. El rubio la empujo levemente en la mesa acostándola en esta y el se trepó sobre ella. Ya estando ahí comenzó a besarla por todas la partes de piel que la castaña tenían al descubierto. Labios, hombros, abdomen, senos en fin donde podía y quería. Ella estaba con sus ojos cerrados disfrutando de su deliciosa tortura.

**Seducción   
Peligrosa poción  
Que me envenena el cuerpo  
Me pone al descubierto amor  
Sin defensas  
Estoy tan propensa  
Al pecado de tu boca  
Que todo esto provoca en mi**

Estaban envueltos en un apasionado beso. De pronto ella sintió que una mano se movió peligrosamente bajo su falda, el con sus delicados dedos había sostenido su ropa interior baja y se disponía a despojarla de ella. Ella vio sus intenciones pero no iba hacer nada para detenerlo. Pero él se detuvo, ella abrió su ojos entre alegre y molesta, entre aliviada y asfixiada de deseo. Pero enseguida supo el por que de que el chico se detuviera escuchó como Ron la llamaba y como Pansy llamaba a Draco.

¡MALDITA SEA!- dijo muy bajo pero muy enojado el rubio. Bajó de la mesa rápidamente y puso su brazo para que ella bajara. Rapidamente ambos abrocharon sus camisas. Ella intentó acomodar su ahora revuelta melena esto fue casi imposible. Se sentía avergonzada y rogaba para que a Ron no se le ocurriera la idea de entrar allí.

¿Malfoy que haremos?- preguntó Hermione sin atreverse a mirarlo a la cara.

Pues salir.- le dijo mientras con su mano levantó la barbilla de la castaña y depositó un fugaz beso en los labios de ella dejándola helada pero aun mas con las palabras que le dijo después. – Recuerda que me debes una y sabes siempre te encontré linda, sangrona, prepotente, ratón de biblioteca pero linda.- le dijo y luego salió dejando a Hermione impactada con la declaración.

Hermione pensó un momento y luego salió. Al salir estaba Ron con cara enojada, Pansy con su siempre cara tonta y Draco con una media sonrisa encantadora.

Hermione ¿Dónde estabas?llevó como una hora buscándote.- le preguntó molesto Ron.

Este...este Ron veras... es que- tartamudeo la castaña.

Weasly, Granger y Yo estabas resolviendo un asunto en el aula. Un problema de raros ruidos provenientes de no se donde. Cosa que no pudimos resolver. Pero esperamos resolverlo pronto ¿verdad Granger?- dijo Draco sin quitarles los ojos a la castaña que se sonrojó levemente.

Todo depende Malfoy.- le contestó ella, ante la cara de incomprensión de Ron y Pansy.

Bueno pues nosotros nos retiramos.- dijo el rubio dando la vuelta.- A Granger sigue dando tu ronda a ver si encuentras otra pareja haciendo cosas que no deberían en el colegio.Hasta la próxima roda juntos- agregó con una sonrisa mordaz y continuó su camino con Pansy siguiéndole los pasos como perra faldera.

¿Y a este que mosca le picó?- preguntó Ron sin darse por enterado.

No se – contestó Hermione. Su pensamiento estaba en las ultimas palabras de el rubio, "Hasta la próxima ronda juntos", como podría ella salvarse de el juego de seducción de él en una próxima ocasión en esa ocasión la salvó la campana en una próxima no la salvaría nadie, aunque ella tampoco quería ser salvada. Con este ultimo pensamiento y una sonrisa en sus labios se dedicó a terminar su ronda de esa noche la cual había empezado nefasta y había terminado muy bien, demasiado bien para su gusto.


	2. Seducida y de que manera

**Hola!! Bueno inicialmente me negué rotundamente a hacer una continuación de este song fic, pues por que a mi parecer quedó mas que claro que era lo que realmente pasaría luego. Pero muchos me pidieron la continuación y como soy una escritora bastante facil de convenser pues decidí hacerlo, ademas con una de tus mejores amigas que te ponga delante una computadora y te diga que no te vas a mover de ahí hasta que hagas la continuación casi a punta de cuchillo pues terminé haciendola jaja. **

**Espero la disfruten y me diga que les pareció, prometó contestar todos los reviews que reciba así que si tienen alguna duda no duden en preguntar. Besos y gracias por el apoyo que recibió la primera parte. Aquí los dejo con Seducida y de que manera. **

**Seducida y de que manera**

Hermione continuó la ronda con Ron, pero su mente se encontraba ubicada en lo que acababa de ocurrir momentos antes con Malfoy. Todo lo que él la había hecho sentir esa noche nadie lo había logrado jamás. Ella no podía definir que era lo que sentía exactamente por Draco Malfoy, no era amor, ya que no se puede amar a alguien a quien detestas, era algo mas ¿deseo?, al pensar esta palabra un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo.

Hermione ¿Qué te sucede? ¿Por qué demonios tiemblas?- le preguntó Ron al ver a la chica estremecerse sin razón aparente.

Es que me dio un escalofrío- mintió la castaña y luego le dio una sonrisa algo fingida que Ron siendo tan poco observador no notó.

Luego de caminar un rato mas y ver que los pasillos estaban en completo silencio y calma, decidieron regresar a su sala común.

Hermione de verdad que no se que te pasa, desde que volviste de la ronda con Malfoy estas como en otro mundo. ¿Ese idiota no te hizo nada verdad?- preguntó Ron algo molesto por el mutismo que había llevado su compañera todo el camino de regreso a la sala común. 

No...No... Claro que no... ¿cómo crees que Malfoy me hizo algo?- le contestó con gran nerviosismo Hermione.

Bueno esta bien ¿Pero entonces que te sucede?- volvió a cuestionar el pelirrojo ya cuando llegaban a el retrato de la señora gorda.

Es cansancio solo eso.- le contestó segura Hermione dándole la espalda a Ron y mirando a el retrato.- Valientes hasta la muerte- dijo la contraseña la castaña y el retrato se abrió dándole paso a los dos Gryffindors.

Hermione, yo me voy a dormir. Estoy exhausto.- le dijo Ron dando un gran bostezo.

¿Ronald no te vas a duchar?- le preguntó Hermione mirando al colorín con cara de apestoso, aunque en realidad no olía a nada.

Herms tuve practica de Quidditch hoy, y obviamente me tuve que duchar antes de dar la ronda, así que no tengo por que ducharme de nuevo ¿o si?- le preguntó enarcando una ceja el pelirrojo algo enojado por la cara de su amiga que al escuchar esto sonrió.

Lo siento Ron, no te ofendas no apestas ni nada, es que se me había olvidado lo de la practica y ya de plano me imaginé que te ibas a acostar todo... no se apestosito.- le dijo ella y ante la cara de sorpresa de Ron la chica no pudo evitar romper en carcajadas.

Sabes Herms, me voy a acostar. Hasta mañana.- le dijo el chico y subió con paso enojado las escaleras.

Sabes que te quiero Ronald apestosito y todo eres mi hermano.- le dijo ella y el chico se paró en seco, voltio la cara para que la chica pudiera verlo y le dio una cálida sonrisa.

Tu sabes que también te quiero despeinada.- le dijo él y luego continuó su camino.

Hermione sonrió y luego subió las escaleras. Ya en su habitación, entró con toda la cautela posible para tomar sus cosas. Aunque Ron ya se había bañado, ella no lo había hecho. Y esa noche mas que nunca necesitaba despejar su mente y sacar de ella todo lo que había ocurrido con Draco Malfoy. Pensó en tomar el baño en su cuarto, pero como sus compañeras ya dormían, si lo tomaba allí seguramente se levantarían y no estaba para soportar insultos de ellas. Así que tomó su toalla, su pijama y ropa interior limpia. Y salió de la habitación. Solo le quedaba una opción, el baño de prefectos. A esa hora seguramente no habría nadie y podría ducharse con toda calma y tranquilidad.

La castaña bajó hasta donde exactamente se encontraba el baño. Al entrar lo primero que hizo fue deshacerse de los zapatos y las medias. Se acercó a las cientos de llaves de agua color cobre, con cuidado fue abriendo las que deseaba para poder graduar el agua a gusto. En ese momento sentía un poco de frío así que puso el agua bastante alta en temperatura haciendo esto que el cuarto de baño se inundara de un vapor bastante espeso. Con cuidado la chica se bajó la cremallera de su falda y se la quitó haciéndola a un lado, dejando a la vista unas bragas blancas, sin diseño. Luego se desabrochó cada uno de los botones de su camisa y por ultimo se deshizo de ella también. Su pelo castaño y alborotado lo recogió en un moño alto, se miró en el espejo para verificar que no quedará ningún cabello rebelde fuera de el moño. Aunque eso era técnicamente imposible. Mientras la chica se miraba con resignación en el espejo pudo notar que en ese momento no estaba sola en el cuarto de baño, en el reflejo vio que detrás de ella y acercándose había alguien, pero el vapor que había producido el agua no le permitía distinguir de quien se trataba. Con el corazón palpitándole a la velocidad de un caballo desbocado se volteó rápidamente.

¿Quién está ahí?- preguntó nerviosa y sintiéndose totalmente desnuda sin ropa y sin su varita a la mano.

Vaya Granger no te pudiste aguantar.- le dijo una voz masculina la cual Hermione reconoció al instante.

¿De que hablas Malfoy? Yo vine aquí a tomar una ducha y no había nadie. – le dijo ella mientras trataba de taparse con las manos la poca ropa que llevaba.

Pues ahora estoy yo y vengo a ducharme. – le dijo él mirándola con una sonrisa socarrona en los labios.

Claro que no, además no se ni como lograste entrar por que cerré muy bien la entrada.- le dijo muy molesta la castaña.

Pues parece que no tan bien, por que solo dije la palabra y el cuarto de baño me permitió entrar. Así que si me disculpas me voy a duchar.- le dijo el chico y en ese preciso momento se despojó de la camisa que llevaba, dejando al descubierto su bien formado pecho.

Malfoy, yo estoy aquí por si lo olvidaste- le dijo Hermione que sin poder evitarlo miraba descaradamente los pectorales de el rubio.

No, no lo olvidé. Es solo que me tiene sin cuidado. Además no estamos viendo nada que no hayamos visto ya.- le dijo él mientras se quitaba ahora el pantalón quedando solo en unos boxers de seda en los cuales se podía distinguir todos los atributos de el chico. Ante lo ultimo que había dicho el chico Hermione se había sonrojado.

Bueno, pues si a ti no te importa a mi sí.- le dijo la castaña que con paso rápido caminó hacia donde se encontraba su ropa. Pero cuando la recogía sintió, que alguien la tomaba por la cintura. La chica instintivamente se volteó y en ese momento quedó mirando justo de frente a el chico de ojos mercurio que juraba odiar pero que secretamente despertaba otro tipos de cosas en ella. – ¿Malfoy que haces?- le preguntó intentando sonar convincente pero inevitablemente lo dijo en casi un susurro.

Granger, termino lo que empezamos. Sabes que me lo debes - le contestó el rubio y luego de esto sin ni siquiera dejarla analizar lo que acababa de decir la besó. Ella no necesitó mucho mas que esto para dejarse llevar. No lo podía evitar, no quería.

Él la comenzó a besar. Era un beso lleno de Pasión. La acorraló contra la pared, y sin dejar de besarla acariciaba los muslos de la chica, para luego ascender por todo su cuerpo. Ella estaba llena de deseo, como jamás lo había estado. Esto en su interior la enojaba, no podía creer que la persona que la hacía sentir de aquella manera fuera precisamente Draco Malfoy. Este pensamiento la enojó, e inconscientemente lo reflejó en sus actos pues sin pensarlo tomó el labio inferior de Draco y lo mordió. El chico como acto reflejo alejó su cara de la de la chica, quien se percató de lo que había hecho, pero no le pediría disculpas, así que ella nuevamente acercó su cara a la de él y volvió a besarlo. El como si nada hubiese ocurrido le siguió el juego. Mientras la tenía pegada a la pared la levantó levemente, ella entendió muy bien lo que el chico quería hacer y entrelazó sus pierna a la cintura de el rubio. El caminó con ella atada a su cintura y se introdujo en las calientes aguas que les proporcionaba en ese momento la gran tina de el baño. La recostó en la tina y alejó sus labios de los de ella. La castaña lo miró a la expectativa. Él vio el deseo reflejado en los ojos marrones de ella y no pudo evitar sonreír. Luego inclinó la cara hacia el cuello de la chica quien entrelazó sus dedos con el platino cabello de el rubio. El chico comenzó a descender, pasó por la clavícula y siguió descendiendo. Justamente cuando llegaba a los senos de la chica se detuvo. Se dio cuenta que dentro de toda la misma excitación que aun ambos conservaban su ropa interior, así que volvió a besar los labios de ella. Mientras que con maestría en un segundo deshizo los amarres de el sostén y luego con una sola mano se lo quitó. En este momento la chica tomó conciencia de lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Malfoy, espera. No creo que esto esté bien.- le dijo ella mirándolo a los ojos, aunque aun no se había movido de la posición en la que el chico la había colocado, pero como en la ocasión anterior se había llevado su brazo derecho sobre sus pechos, solo que en esta ocasión no llevaba sostén. Estaba muy sonrojada, algo confundida pero a la misma vez llena de deseo que trataba de controlar.

Granger...por...que...lo...piensas...No...lo...hagas...solo...siente.- le dijo él que mientras decía cada palabra depositaba un beso en diferentes partes de el cuerpo de la chica.

La chica ante el contacto de los labios de el rubio con su piel no pudo hacer mas que soltar un gemido el cual él ahogó con un beso. Ella al sentir los labios de él junto a los de ella inconscientemente sacó el brazo con el cual cubría su pecho para colocarlo tras la cabeza de él. Cuando el rubio sintió el movimiento de el brazo de ella, no desperdició un segundo y con movimiento ágil y seguro aprisionó uno de sus senos con su mano, tocándola sutil mente. Ella no pudo evitar un estremecimiento ante ese perfecto toque. En ese momento el acercó sus labios a el oído de ella y en un susurro le dijo "vez solo tienes que sentir". Ella desde ese momento decidió no pensar mas. No pensaría en el Mañana, no pensaría en que ese era su enemigo declarado, no pensaría en que estaba con un mortifago en potencia., ya habría tiempo para eso después. Se limitaría a disfrutar el momento como si la vida le fuera en ello, a sentir cada toque, cada caricia, cada beso que se le estaba otorgando.

El rubio estaba lleno de deseo, no sabía que tenía Hermione que le atraía tanto. No era una chica con un cuerpo roba sueños, ni era una belleza sobrenatural, aunque la encontraba bonita, pero era mas que eso, su deseo venía de mas adentro. Quizás era saber que ella era algo prohibido e intocable para todos. La protegida de Potter y Weasly, la sabelotodo de Hogwarts tenía sus encantos y él precisamente él los estaba descubriendo, no podía evitar que eso lo excitara. Trazó un camino de besos desde su boca, descendiendo pasando por su cuello, sus senos, su abdomen hasta llegar a su pelvis. Cuando la chica sintió a el chico tan cerca de su parte mas sagrada, no pudo evitar tensarse. Draco notó esto, y subió nuevamente haciendo un camino, delineando las curvas de Hermione esta vez con sus dedos mojados por el agua de la tina en la cual se encontraban. Ya a este momento la chica temblaba, no podía descifrar si era de nerviosismo o por la manifestación de su propio cuerpo ante el placer.

La castaña decidió que era momento que ella tomara un poco la iniciativa, quizás con esto se daría mas seguridad ella misma. Así que ella giró su cuerpo y lo puso sobre el de él. Al notar esto el chico sonrió, no podía creer que precisamente Hermione Granger la prefecta perfecta se estuviera dejando llevar por sus impulsos. La chica miró al rubio y una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujó en sus labios, sabía que era lo que pensaba Malfoy, y estaba dispuesta a sorprenderlo aunque no supiera exactamente que haría. La castaña besó el labio inferior de el chico cuando el se disponía a profundizar en el beso, ella alejó los labios de los de él. Luego mirándolo con ojos totalmente provocadores trazo un camino con su lengua desde su barbilla hasta llegar a las entradas pélvicas del el chico. Quien pareció perderse en la lengua de la chica en ese momento. Con cuidado ella se introdujo totalmente en el agua mojando su cabello. Y luego lo rozó por el pecho de el chico. Haciéndole cosquillas, con un movimiento sensual se llevó el pelo mojado hacia atrás.Ya a este momento el sentía que no aguantaba mas deseaba tenerla totalmente, sentirla solo de él. El rubio volvió a controlar la situación, pero todavía había algo que le impedía esto. Él introdujo la mano bajo el agua y la llevó directamente a la cadera de la chica donde hasta ese momento descansaba sus bragas. Draco introdujo su mano y comenzó acariciar el muslo de la castaña, y luego mientras la besaba con sutileza y sin que casi ella lo notara la despojó de la única prenda de ropa que le quedaba. La chica se sintió muy extraña y en parte algo avergonzada, nunca nadie aparte de ella había visto sus partes mas secretas e inexploradas hasta ese momento. El chico se alejó un momento para contemplar la bella desnudez de Hermione. Ella se sonrojó al sentir como él la estudiaba con su mirada mercurio sobre ella como si fuera una obra de arte. Ella se incorporó un poco quedando de rodillas frente a él, ahora ambos estaban de esta manera. La chica quería balancear la situación así que sin pensarlo dos veces tomó con ambas manos el pantalón de el chico y se lo bajó, mientras lo hacía aprovecho el momento y acarició los bien torneados y perfectos glúteos de él.

Ahora no había barrera que los detuviera. Y ellos tampoco estaban dispuesto a hacerlo. El chico entrelazó su mano en el cabello de la castaña y acercó su cara a la de ella. La fue recostando sobre un pequeño escalón que había dentro de la inmensa tina. Había llegado la hora, la castaña lo sabía desde ese punto en el que se encontraba no había vuelta atrás. El rubio se colocó sobre ella, en ese momento la reacción de la castaña fue tensar su cuerpo. El se acercó a su oreja. "Tranquila, no te lastimaré" le dijo y le depositó un beso en los labios. Al ella escuchar esto fue mas tranquilizador y con el beso la había anestesiado, ella no entendía por que los besos de el rubio eran como una morfina, como una droga a la cual no te puedes negar aunque quisieras. En ese momento sintió que el chico se movía sobre ella, sentía como el se introducía en su interior. Al principio sintió una leve molestia, cuando el rubio sintió que ella se removió un poco incomoda se detuvo. " No te detengas estoy bien" le dijo entre jadeos ella. El rubio la obedeció comenzó a moverse con sutileza pero con un compás rítmico. La chica estaba llena de un placer que jamás en su vida había experimentado, quería que fuera eterno que todo aquello no acabara. Con sus piernas rodeo la cintura de el chico para permitirle hacer mejor lo que ya hacía muy bien. Con sus manos le acariciaba la espalda, mientras no podía evitar emitir gemidos de placer que se complementaba muy bien con los de él. En un momento de todo ese movimiento sintió que todo el placer llegaba junto, sintió un tipo de explosión en su cuerpo tan placentera que la hizo soltar un gemido mas fuerte que los demás mientras sentía su cuerpo contraerse de una manera no vista jamás. Pero ella no había sido la única, el rubio que estaba sobre ella también temblaba. Luego él se dejó caer sobre el pecho de ella. La castaña se sentía muy cansada, y su respiración estaba totalmente agitada. Podía sentir sus gotas de sudor a pesar de estar totalmente mojada. Con sus manos acarició el mojado cabello de el rubio que tenía su cabeza recostada sobre sus pechos.

Vez Granger te dije que de vez es cuando es bueno dejarse llevar.- le dijo Draco con un tono de voz agitado mientras subía su cabeza y depositaba un fugaz beso sobre los labios de la castaña para luego mirarla a los ojos.

Si Malfoy me di cuenta que dejarse llevar no esta mal de vez en cuando.- le respondió ella dándole una sonrisa – Pero no te acostumbres.- agregó y ahora fue ella quien depositó un beso sobre los labios de él.

No te preocupes que no lo haré- le respondió con sonrisa mordaz para luego envolverse ambos en un apasionado beso, los dos con el mismo pensamiento.Que no estaría mal que de vez en cuando hicieran un tratado de paz en sus eterna pelea para tener encuentros tan gratificantes como el que acababan de tener y que seguramente se repetiría muy pronto.


End file.
